Didn't mean it
by Brookstata
Summary: It happened 14 years ago, when Sonic broke Amy's heart. Now he's come back saying he didn't mean what he said. Amy doesn't buy it. Sonic Songfic. Didn't mean it by Jasmine V. This story was originally made by me in Deviantart! Review :3 p.s this is not sonamy..


**This song is an Amy****to Sonic...no sonamy. Enjoy :3**

* * *

~Didn't Mean It~ Sonic Songfic

A Sonic Song Fic

~ DIDN'T MEAN IT BY JASMINE V.~ (Bold and italics mean it's part of the song. Just italics is the flashback)

Mall  
June 11, 2030  
2:31:01

An older Amy Rose was walking through the mall. She was having the time of her life but that memory kept flashing by. The one that happened on this exact day.

_Flash Back_

Green Hill  
June 11, 2016  
4:32:09

"SONIKKU COME BACK!" Yelled a younger Amy Rose. She was chasing the blue hero, Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic was used to Amy coming towards him. He usually ignored her and started running away, but today he didn't. Sonic stopped all of a sudden. The panting pink hedgehog tried to hug him but he put his hand out in front of him. "Amy, this has to stop." Amy gave him a confused face. "What do you-" "You know exactly what I mean! This! You chasing after me! I'm sick of it Amy! Can't you realize I don't like you?" The blue hedgehog said with a little anger in his voice. Amy, shocked by his words, didn't know what to say. "S-Sonic I-" "Save it Amy! Why can't you get that in your head! I don't love you and I never will! Besides, I love someone else! Sally!" He still screamed at her. With that, he ran away to a crying pink hedgehog.

End of Flash Back

She sighed. "What's wrong Miss Amy?" A teenaged rabbit said. "Oh it's nothing Cream. Just remembering something!" She faked smiled. "Oh alright. Come on! Let's go in here!" Cream pointed to shoes store and they went inside.

Amy's home  
June 11, 2030  
5:15:23

Amy put all her stuff down in her pink living room. She sighed once again and fell on the couch tired like.

**_Do you see me  
And still feel love?  
Or have I changed inside your heart  
To have only you  
Is such a fuss  
To give all of me is not enough_**

Amy fell asleep without realizing it but then woke back up when she heard knocks at the door. "I'm coming.." She said miserably. Amy opened the door to see a surprise.

**_You left then  
You came back_**

There was the blue hero. Down on his knees. "Amy... I'm sorry for what happened 14 years ago... I mean, my life is miserable without you.. (Just want more attention xD)"

**_Sorry don't make it up to me  
Sorry won't make me believe  
He's down on bending knees  
You're down on bending knees saying (yeah)_**

"I didn't mean it Amy... Please I'm sorry." The cobalt hedgehog scooted closer. Amy was not amused.

**_You didn't mean it  
You didn't mean it_**

"If you didn't mean it, then why would you say it?"She asked him coldly. "I-I don't know Amy..." He rose up. "But will you forgive me? I mean it happened 14 years ago you can't still be mad at me right?" "Yeah Sonic. I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad at you that you broke my heart 14 years ago while I gave you all my love! Worshiped the ground you walked on! What did you do? You left me with the dirt!" Amy then slammed the door on his face.

**_He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it?  
There's no tomorrow, don't you know_**

Pounding came at the door. **_"Love me now or let me go..."_**She whispered to herself. "Amy open up!"

**_He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it?  
Say it?  
Say it?_**

Even though she was dating again, she remembered the times they spent together. The first day they met each other, chasing after him, giving him hugs and kisses, getting mad at him but forgiving him... Those were the times..

**_I miss the way we used to be  
Now you're the one  
That I can't keep  
Thought I was first  
and never last  
Thought it was you I'd always have_**

Amy held back her tears. Sonic managed to get in the house by using the key that Amy thought she made sure he didn't know about. "How did you get in?" Amy said with a chocked up voice. "I know I left you but I'm back to show my love." Sonic tried to give her a hug but she just stepped back.

**_You left then..  
You came up  
Sorry don't make it up for me  
Sorry won't be believe..  
You didn't mean it  
You didn't mean it  
If you didn't mean it  
Then why would you say it?_**

"Well that was the past Sonic! It's the future now! Sorry won't make it up! You broke my heart that day. I met someone else and he's nicer to me. He gives me love and what did you do? You broke it! Now get out of my house!" "But I didn't mean it.."

**_He didn't mean it_**

"You never mean it! Then why in the world would you say it?"

There's no tomorrow  
Don't you know?

"Love me now or let me go!"Amy screamed at him. She tried to push him out the door but he wouldn't budge. "Amy please let me explain.." "NO! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! GO BREAK SOMEONE ELSE'S HEART!" That did it for Amy. She started crying and got out her hammer. She upgraded it so it was more dangerous. Amy swung it around carelessly while the tears flowed. Sonic dodged them barely.

**_He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it_**

Amy closed her eyes and remembered his words. The one that broke her heart. _"I don't love you..."The words echoed. He has the nerve to come back and say he wants her back. She hit him finally._

**_It's time to let you go...  
It's time to say goodbye...  
Boy you need to know  
I'm done with you messing with my mind._**

She put her anger and sadness in that hit and Sonic went flying from the house. She went outside and fell to ground. Sonic got up half way with his elbows and saw Amy on the ground crying. "A-Amy.." He quietly said it. **_"You didn't mean it.. You never mean it.."_**She said to herself quietly out loud

**_Oh.. Hey.._**

"You didn't mean it..You never mean it..." Amy jerked her head to the side as tears flowed fast and she quickly got up and screamed at him. **_"THEN WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU SAY IT?"_**

You didn't mean it  
If you didn't mean it  
Then why would you say it?  
Oh!  
He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it?

With that yell, everyone could hear the anger, love, and sadness Amy felt in that scream. She then through a hammer at him sending him flying. She sat down and cried in her hands. **_"There's no tomorrow, don't you know_**Sonic?"****She said and smiled to herself. Amy went back into her house, closed the door, and passed out on her bed once she got to it from exhaustion.

**_Love me now  
Or  
Let me go..  
He didn't mean it..  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it?  
Say it  
Why in the world would you say it?  
Say it  
Then why in the world would you say it...?  
_**

The End.

* * *

**Is it good or no? Did little changes though xP. Review!**


End file.
